Intoxication:Chapter 5 Pain
by enbii
Summary: Maes!EnvyRoy. Spoilers, disturbing, you're gonna hate me after this one!


**Chapter 5-Pain**

Pipes and dirt surrounded him. Weak and tired, he walked through the darkness of Central's abandoned underground.

This was his job, to get dirty and find whatever Fuhrer tells him to. And soon, that Fuhrer will be replaced. And he'll take his place.   
That's why he's doing this. Becoming Fuhrer is his long dream, no matter what.

He saw the light not too far from him and walked as fast as he could. And under the light was a shadow of tall looking person. Shadow didn't move when the man came. Just spoke in silent creepy voice.

"Roy?"

"Huh?"-Roy's brow lifts, as curiosity awakes.

"Thought I would find you here. Are you alright?" –Shadow turns to face Colonel, and Roy nearly faints.

"Y-you!!"

And the light was gone.

It didn't take long for Mustang's eyes to open again and notice that area changed.

Instead, he was in nice looking bedroom with big bed and crimson sheets under Roy. Curtains of same color were hiding window and one lamp above his head was enough light.

"W-where am I?"

"You know I'm here, Roy? Or you like to think loud?"-same voice from before came from curtains and that person appeared.

No doubt, Roy's departed friend was here. With slight smile and same uniform he had in Amestris.

"Hughes?"-Roy manages to say.

He reaches to touch him, and Hughes moves closer.

Warm, real flesh, and Roy somehow smiles.

"I thought..we thought…you were dead…!"-Roy's eyes glances at another.

"Thought is not the same as see. I'm here, right?"-Hughes smiles like nothing happened.

"But the body…?"

"You didn't burry me, Roy. That sin, he took my form when I got rid of him!"

Roy's smile widens. So it was true! Hughes is alive.

And Roy hugs him. He never hugs people, but he really missed Hughes and sudden attack of happiness made two tears roll down Colonel's cheeks. Hughes hugs him back then pulls closer.

Two close, for their faces to meet.

"You did miss me, right?"-Hughes whispers.

"I did, Maes! I missed you!"

"But not the way I missed you, Roy."

And he tilts his chin, lips too close. They were exchanging breaths and Roy could smell Maes's skin that reminds him of alchemy and something he forgot. Something like…red stones?

"Hughes, I-…"

"Roy, you can leave if you want. I'm not stopping you."-smile disappears and cold voice tickles Roy's ears.

He looks down, and annoyed Hughes remembers.

"By the way, I still have this!"-He starts searching for something in pockets.

Roy watched curiously as Maes pulls out little photos.

"ISN'T SHE CUUUUTEEE?"-he shows pictures of his daughter into Colonel's face, and Roy groans.

"Maes, does your wife know you're alive?"

"No, we'll tell her later. Right now, I want you!"

"Maes, where have you been all this time?!"

"Suddenly you're boring, Roy. Let's change the subject!" 

Roy sighs.

Hughes moves closer to Roy again and tilts his chin.

"Let's continue then…"

And their lips locks together. Roy could feel Hughes tongue exploring his mouth and sucking life while hands wondered Colonel's chest and moved to pants.

Mustang pulls back and stares in shock at his different friend.

"Maes, what was that?" 

"I told you, Roy. I missed you." 

"You're married man, Maes. For God sake, we're both man!"

"We're still both humans. There's nothing wrong with this. Here let me lead you."

And Roy crawls back in bed, until he was pinned to sheets with Maes's body.  
His eyes flashed with desire, something different than old Maes.

He reaches for Roy's belt and pulls it down.

"Maes…"

"Roy, I promise I won't hurt you. If you leave now, you'll never see me again."

No choice, Roy nods and Hughes grins. Not like old Hughes would do.

Soon, pants and shirt leaves Roy's body. And he spreads legs for Hughes to move closer.

Hughes removes own clothes and leans toward his friend.

He kisses him again, quickly licking and sucking his lips, then moving to jaw and neck.

His moves were fast, like hungry animal, while Roy lied calm under him.

Maes reaches for Roy's cock and takes it in palm, when Roy moans.

"I didn't even start, Roy."

Roy grips sheets between fingers while Hughes pumped his cock to make it bigger.

And Colonel couldn't hide surprise how good Hughes was. His soft moans were proof.

"Almost…"-Hughes smirks and releases Roy's cock when white liquid appears and covers Roy's chest and inner tights.

"Maes…."

"Yes?"

"I…."

"Shhh…"

Quickly, Maes flips Roy onto his stomach and makes him stand on all four like a dog.

"Promised I won't hurt you…"

And Roy twitches when something wet slides into his opening. Uncomfortable and painful.

Maes pulls it out and back in, and with every thrust that wet thing seemed bigger and faster.

Roy looks on side to see Maes pulling fingers out and licking them clean, then back into his body.

Fingers?! Damn, uncomfortable fingers.

He pulls them out for the last time and spreads Roy's ass with one hand while with another he strokes own cock to make it bigger and press against Roy's opening.

"M-maes…!"

Ignoring his friend, Maes slams into Roy with speed that makes Roy scream and shuts eyes close.

"Looks like I lied…"-Hughes whispers to self and holds Roy steady while pulling out and moving back in.

Moans and gasps from both bodies paints room while Maes fucked his friend, faster and harder with each thrust.

"Roy…I'm…..going to come….soon!"

"So..am..I….Maes…"

And that was it.

Two exhausted bodies falls on bed, gasping and holding each other closer.

Maes smiles at Roy and kisses his forehead.

"Was it good?"

"I don't know what to say, Hughes. How are you going to explain this to your wife?"

"Hmm, stupid. She won't know."-Hughes leaves bed and walks to doors.

Roy watches as shadow of his friend disappears and green haired sin stands on his place-"Unless, of course, you tell her Roy?"

Laughing like a maniac, Envy leaves shocked Colonel.

And tears come again. Tears of regret and pain.

Roy covers eyes, yelping and sobbing to self. This pain will never disappear…


End file.
